Celos, Mentiras y Romance
by straightball
Summary: Rainbow Dash y Applejack son 2 amigas que llevan 10 Años de conocerse , pero Rainbow Dash empieza a descubrir sentimientos que jamas pensó que encontraría en alguien, en su amiga Applejack. Rainbow Dash empieza a preocuparse por el afecto mutuo que tienen Applejack y Rarity, asi que ella intentara de todo para evitar que algo suceda entre ellas 2, sin darse cuenta el daño que causa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, este es mi primer fanfic y estoy muy abierto a todo tipo de reiews**

**Se basa en uno de mis shippings favoritos:AppleDash**

**N/A:No hay clop ni lemon**

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE**

Era una linda mañana en el pueblo de ponyville, el sol apenas estba siendo levantado por Celestia, se escuchaba una discusión proveniente del rancho de Sweet Apple Acres

Esta discusión era entre Applejack, una pequeña potra de tan solo 10 años de edad, ella era una pony de tierra, era rubia y de ojos verdes, con una cutiemark en forma de 3 manzanas apiladas, Y su abuela Granny Smith, una vieja pony de 75 años, de piel verde y cabello canoso, su cutiemark era una tarta de manzana

Ya te lo dije, tu vas a tener que ir- gritaba enojada la anciana a su pequeña nieta, la cual NO quería ir al rodeo anual del pueblo

No no estoy lista- dijo en su defensa- Que sea atlética, no significa que tenga que demostrarlo siempre – dijo en tono grosero a su abuela

A tus padres les hubiera gustado llevarte a tu primer rodeo – grito la abuela, cosa a la cual la pequeña se quedo callada – Aparte es una tradición familiar – esta vez en un tono mas serio

Estas palabras estremecieron el corazón de la pequeña pony, ya que sus padres la habían abandonado junto con su hermana Applebloom, ella nunca les guardo rencor alguno, pero constantemente se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, ¿Por qué abandonarían a sus 3 hijos con su abuela, alguien incapaz de protegerlos?

Su abuela era la única capaz de conocer razones para esto, pero cuando la pequeña se lo preguntaba ella solo le respondia con un seco "No tienes edad para saberlo"

Con algo de lagrimas en su rostro la pequeña Applejack dijo- Esta bien lo hare, Solo PORQUE ES TRADICION FAMILIAR – La abuela tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos – Anda vamos a prepararte.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA DE CAMPAMENTO DE CLOUSDALE **

Una discusión se armaba entre el director del plantel y el padre de una alumna, una pegaso de crin multicolor, piel azul, ojos rojos, con cutiemark de una nube con un rayo tricolor. Ella se llamaba Rainbow Dash

La discusión comenzó cuando el director solicito al padre de la potra para expulsarla, argumentado que ella era "muy floja, siempre se la pasa durmiendo en clase, les juega bromas a los alumnos junto con un grifo llamado Gilda y es muy violenta"

El padre de la pequeña defendia a su hija argumentándose en que ella era la mejor voladora de la escuela y que ella ha sido la única capaz de lograr la Rainbow Boom

Al final el director no acepto los argumentos del señor y la expulso, y este le respondio con un golpe en la cara que lo mando al hospital por 2 semanas, asi se ganaron la expulsión y una orden de aprensión por violencia publica

A la pequeña Rainbow le alegro el que jamás volvería a la academia, porque ya no soportaría las burlas de 3 chicos molestos, pero la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro se desvaneció cuando recordó que sin estudios de la academia no podría ser un wonderbolt, además de que ya no veria a su mejor amiga Gilda y a Fluttershy una timida pegaso a la cual todos abusaban de ella, quizás no era su mejor amiga, pero le prometio siempre defenderla ante todo porque ella siempre sentía horrible ver a la pequeña Fluttershy llorar

"_oh no"-_ pensaba tristemente Rainbow

Ahora que hare? – dijo la potra a lo cual su padre le sugirió meterse a un rodeo que estaba en ponyville

Ok, ahí les demostrare quien es la mejor- dijo arrogantemente la pequeña pegaso

**YA EN EL RODEO QUE SE INICIABA EN PONYVILLE**

Applejack estaba llegando bastante entusiasta con su abuela al campo, su abuela dándole animos la dejo entrar, esta entro algo nerviosa, ya que era su primer rodeo, pero los animos se le levantaron cuando recordó lo atlética que era, pues ningún pony le había ganado en la clase de educación física en su escuela

"_tengo esto regalado, voy a ganar" – _pensó felizmente mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Esa sonrisa que tenia cambio cuando escucho a un pony decir fuertemente:_ "a un lado todos, la pony de hierro va a arrasar contra todos los débiles e ingenuos ponys de ponyville"_

Los arcoíris son de patéticos e ingenuos – le grito para contraatacar

Cosa a la cual Rainbow enojada grito a la multitud – Al menos se valiente para decírmelo en la cara.

Yo, yo te lo dije- dijo la pequeña rubia con un enojo incandescente a lo cual la pegaso le puso una cara de enojo . TU NO ERES LA MEJOR AQUÍ, NI EN NINGUN LADO, NIÑO PRESUMIDO.

QUE?¨-dijo sorprendida- Yo no soy niño – dijo acercándose mas a la rubia

Pues no pareces una niña – encarando a la pegaso

De pronto todos los presentes estaban atentos a la discusión de ambas ponys

Cuando sus frentes ya se habían tocado Rainbow Dash le propuso hacer una apuesta

Si yo gano, tu me pagaras 5,000 bits, y si tu ganas, cosa la cual no pasara yo te pago el triple - le dijo a la rubia, la cual se quedo pensando un momento

_No tengo mucho dinero, si pierdo puedo perder todo ¿Qué es lo mas inteligente que puedo hacer?- pensaba algo preocupada Applejack_

Trato hecho- le respondio, ambas escupieron en su casco y lo chocaron. Te ganare – dijo la pegaso en forma presumida. Inténtalo – le respondio mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Rainbow también se le quedo viendo, pero ella noto que AJ se estaba sonrojando y empezaba a sonreir ligeramente, cosa la cual tambien la puso roja y algo tensa, que le dieron ganas de reir, después de esto ambas pusieron una cara desafiante y fueron a la Linea de salida

Muy bien el rodeo consta de un circuito de 1 KM de longitud con diferentes tipos de obstáculos - dijo el arbitro

En sus marcas- empezó a sacar una bandera roja –

Listos- Todos se ponían en posición

FUERA- grito el arbitro ondeando la bandera

Primeramente Applejack se concentro en el objetivo: ser la mas rápida en la carrera

"_Debo ser mas veloz que esta Pegaso, ella esta alcanzándome"- _pensaba algo preocupada

"_La estoy alcanzando, debo asegurarme de ganar"-_ Rainbow pensaba algo con que perjudicar a la pequeña pony de tierra – Lo tengo – dijo maliciosamente

Justo cuando Rainbow Dash alcanzo a Applejack, le metio la pata para que se tropezara

ESO FUE TRAMPA-grito AppleJack bastante enojada a la pegaso

Te veo en la línea de meta- dijo sarcásticamente la pegaso

Arbitro, fue trampa- le dijo Applejack al arbitro con la esperanza de que este lograra algo

No, claramente te tropezaste con una piedra- le respondio el arbitro señalando con su pata una roca

Applejack solamente volteo a ver a Rainbow con su cara roja de el coraje, ella empezó a correr mas rápido de lo normal, de tal forma que alcanzo a Rainbow

Tienes suerte de que una roca apareciera en la escena de tu crimen- Applejack le reclamo

Yo siempre tengo suerte-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la poni de tierra, que ya estaba junto a ella

Pero esta vez no- dijo Applejack rebasando a Rainbow Dash

Justo cuando la línea de meta estaba cerca estaba un obstáculo el cual ambas tenían que saltar , ambas saltaron dejando una nube de polvo. Y se escucho al arbitro gritando: Primer lugar obtenido y los gritos eufóricos del publico

Yo gane- dijo con mucha alegría la naranja a la azul

No yo te gane – dijo Rainbow de un modo grosero

Pero en ese momento llego el arbitro y les dijo -Fue un Empate dijo el arbitro

EMPATE?- ambas no podían creer lo que sucedia, Applejack sabia que era bastante buena en los deportes y la actividad física, pero jamas había encontrado a nadie ten atlética como ella

Por su parte Rainbow Dash estaba mas sorprendida, ella fue la única en lograr la Rainbow Boom y nunca en la escuela de vuelo jamas había encontrado a alguien tan fuerte y veloz como ella- _"empate con una campesina"-_ pensó Rainbow bastante sorPRENDIDA

Pero ¿Quién fue la mejor de la competencia?- dijo anonada la pegaso

Ambas fueron las mejores, y ambas pisaron la meta al mismo tiempo, por eso a las 2 se les

Otorgara el liston azul- les dijo alegremente el arbitro

Bueno creo que nadie le pagara a nadie- dijo AJ para no tener que perder dinero

Supongo – le dijo Dash a lo que AJ le respondio con una sonrisa -¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es AppleJack, ¿y el tuyo?-le dijo extendiéndole su casco como muestra de amistad. Me llamo Rainbow Dash- cosa a la cual AJ le dio un abrazo- me Caes bien- le dijo la pequeña poni de tierra

Llamaron a ambas a las gradas para darles el liston a las 2

Solo hay un liston ambas lo compartirán en la foto – les explico el arbitro

Por mi esta bien – dijo alegremente Applejack

A mi igual – dijo Rainbow con una cara de molestia

Quita esa cara terroncito, ambas ganamos y nos darán la medalla y el dinero a ambas – dijo Applejack tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Rainbow Dash

Pero siempre eh sido bueno en el deporte, y siempre quedo en 1er lugar – dijo molestamente

Pues yo igual, pero creo que al fin eh encontrado a alguien que me iguale – dijo Applejack regalándole una sonrisa a la pegaso

Esta bien – respondio con una sonrisa

En ese momento llego el fotógrafo indicándoles que ambas se pusieran el listón, cosa que hizo que sus mejillas estuvieran juntas

Applejack quería demostrarle a Rainbow que ambas serian buenas amigas por lo que puso su pata superior izquierda en su cuello, cosa a la que Rainbow respondio abrazándola con su ala derecha

Digan whisky- les indico el fotógrafo

Whisky- dijeron alegremente

**10 AÑOS DESPUES**

Durante estos 10 años Applejack y Rainbow Dash habían formado una amistad bastante buena, la cual se basa en la competitividad que tenían en los deportes, pero en el fondo ellas se querían mucho, básicamente una no podía vivir sin la otra

También durante estos años formaron amistad con otras ponys

Pinkie Pie, una hiperactiva pony rosada que nunca paraba de hablar, su melena era tan esponjada como el algodón de azúcar, su Cutiemark eran 3 globos, uno amarillo y 2 azules

Rarity, una unicornio de clase que por lo regular se la pasa hablando de moda y clase, su piel era blanca y su melena azul, su cutiemark eran 3 diamantes

Fluttershy, una tímida pegaso que Rainbow Dash conocía desde pequeña, pero su relación colapso cuando llego la grifo Gilda y Rainbow fue expulsada, su especialidad eran los animales ella sentía cierta conexión con ellos, su piel era amarilla y su melena rosada, su cutiemark eran 3 mariposas.

Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio bastante buena en la magia, de hecho ella era la alumna "especial" de Celestia, su piel era purpura y su melena azul con rayas rojas, su cutiemark era una estrella con otras cinco pequeñas estrellas.

Ella llego con su Pequeño dragon Spike el dia del solsticio de verano, para revelarles que ellas 5 representaban los elementos de la armonía, con lo cual derrotaron a Nightmare Moon transformándola de nuevo en la Princesa Luna.

**ESA MISMA TARDE EN SUGARCUBE CORNER**

Estaban sentadas Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight y Rainbow, platicando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría a Pinkie pie

Y así fue como me comí 10 kilos de rocas ígneas – dijo Pinkie sonriendo a sus amigas

Vaya eso fue interesante- dijo hipócritamente Rarity

¿Quieren que les cuente otra cosa?- pregunto la rosada a sus amigas

NO!- respondieron todas al mismo tiempo de tal forma que ella solo respondio con un ¿Por qué?

Es porque todas tenemos cosas que hacer y no nos dara tiempo- dijo Twilight para evadir a Pinkie

Si, además alguien ha visto a Applejack?- pregunto abiertamente Rainbow

Oh ahora que lo recuerdo Applejack me dijo que era urgente que fueras con ella a la fuente a las 3:00- dijo Pinkie a la pegaso – QUE?, PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES- reclamo Rainbow

Porque se que ha todas les gustan las historias de mi vida- dijo alegremente

MIRA LA HORA QUE ES – dijo apuntando al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de sugar cube corner – FALTAN 2 PARA LAS 3, LAS VEO LUEGO- Rainbow salio lo mas rápido posible para dirigirse a la fuente

"_tonta Pinkie de no ser por sus tonterías hubiera ido con mas calma, ahora le tendre que poner una excusa a Applejack" – _pensó agitadamente Rainbow

Ella ya estaba llegando a el lugar solicitado, para encontrarse a Applejack sentada

Lamento la tardanza, pero pinkie me aviso hace 5 minutos – le explico Rainbow a su amiga

Esperaba algo como eso, pero quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar- le dijo muy alegremente Applejack a Rainbow

¿Qué lugar?-

Es una sorpresa, solo sígueme-

Applejack empezó a guiar a Rainbow hasta su granja, la llevo a un árbol apartado de los demás, en el cual se podía ver toda la granja, la cual se veía hermosa desde ahi

Bueno ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto ansiosa Rainbow, ya que siempre se pueden esperar cosas buenas de Applejack

Cierra los ojos- le indico firmemente

Pero para que?- empezó a cuestionarse las razones de Applejack para estar ahí, porque si algo quería Applejack solo basta con decirlo directamente, esto no era algo normal

Solo hazlo- le volvió a insistir

Dudando un poco Rainbow accedió, mientras tenia los ojos Applejack saco un regalo de las hojas de los arboles

Puedes abrirlos-le indico

Rainbow vio el regalo y le entro curiosidad - ¿pero por que estas- fue interrumpida por una abrazo bastante cariñoso de Applejack, el cual saco un poco de onda y la hizo sonrojarse, ellas no eran el tipo de amigas que se daban abrazos y besos, sino que ellas eran de el tipo de amigas que se comportaban como chicos, asi que un abrazo no era algo normal

¿po-porque el abrazo?- pregunto muy sonrojada Rainbow a Applejack

Applejack solto de sus brazo a Rainbow para encararla y decirle- ¿Qué dia es hoy?

Rainbow no sabia a lo que se referia Applejack, asi que fue directa y le respondio- honestamente no se .

Hoy es el rodeo anual de ponyville- le respondio

¿y eso que tiene de especial?- pregunto viendo fijamente a su amiga

HOY CUMPLIMOS 10 AÑOS DE AMISTAD¡- le respondio tomando en sus brazos a Rainbow

"wow, es cierto"-penso Rainbow, mientras que sentía los labios de su amiga en su mejilla

Si el abrazo era algo raro, un terno beso dejo paralizada a Rainbow por unos segundos, suficientes para que Applejack le diera muchos rápidamente, Rainbow no sabia que decir ella igual queria mucho a su amiga, pero nunca se habían demostrado el amor que se tenían de esta manera, de hecho jamas se lo habían demostrado

Rainbow aparto a Applejack bruscamente de su cuerpo - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Applejack

No, ¿Qué te sucede a ti?, solo las parejas celebran aniversarios – dijo un poco sonrojada y enfadada a Applejack

Pero también los amigos pueden- dijo con algo de tristeza

Pero a MI no me gustan estas ESTUPIDECES, solo los idiotas hacen esto- le grito de una manera grosera

PUES YO SOY IDIOTA AL QUERER SEGUIR QUERIENDO TU AMISTAD- con lagrimas en el rostro le dijo a Rainbow, la que se quedo en un pequeño shock al ver lo que había ocasionado

JODETE, YO ME VOY-las lagrimas en su rostro eran mas, mientras ella se fue corriendo a su casa, que no estaba tan lejos ya que estaban en su granja

Rainbow solo observaba como se fue su amiga, ella no pensó que Applejack se lo tomaba tan enserio, de pronto vio el regalo que había votado Applejack en cuanto se fue

"_Que será esto- _pensó algo triste

Empezó a remover la envoltura del regalo, para encontrarse con algo que la dejo paralizada: Era la fotografía que les habían tomado en el primer rodeo que tuvieron juntas, en el que se volvieron amigas

"_oh no, que hecho, Applejack merece tratarme asi, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga, ella me guarda mis secretos, me apoya con todos los problemas que tengo, siempre esta ahí para mi mas que nadie, y es la unica que me iguala en fuerza"-_penso Rainbow con la cara llena de lagrimas

"debo ir a alcanzarla"-

Empezó a volar por el camino que vino para ver si la encontraba, pero no veía rastro de ella, lo mas lógico que pudo pensar fue en ir a la casa de Applejack

Toco la puerta para que le abrieran, la que le abrió fue la hermana menor de Applejack, AppleBloom

Hola Rainbow, que se te ofrece- saludo amablemente AppleBloom

¿Esta tu hermana, Applejack?- pregunto desesperada

¿Tu sabes porque entro llorando?- pregunto a Rainbow, lo cual la dejo con aun mas preocupación

Probablemente- respondio tristemente- intentare ayudarla- le dijo a la pequeña para que la dejara pasar

Ok, esta en su alcoba- le dijo applebloom

Gracias-

Te deseo suerte- le dijo al notar la cara de preocupación de la amiga de su hermana

"siempre la tengo"- respondio fríamente

Fue lo mas rápido posible al cuarto de Applejack, empezó a abrir lentamente la puerta

Hasta que entro

Applejack al notar a Rainbow le dijo secamente – se toca antes de entrar

Rainbow noto que ella estaba acostada en su cama, aun tenia lagrimas en el rostro, cosa a ala cual Applejack volte para no ver a Rainbow al rostro- perdón – le dijo tristemente

Esta bien, para la próxima tocas- le repondio sin voltear a ver

No, perdón por lo que te dije en el árbol, no sabia lo que decía- le dijo con tristesa a su amiga la cual aun no queria ver la a la cara

Tu eres la mejor amiga que tengo, eres linda, cariñosa confiable y- fue interrumpida por su amiga que le respondio de forma grosera con un – SUENAS MUY ESTUPIDA, ALEJATE DE MI , A MI NO ME GUSTAN ESTA COSAS.

Rainbow se puso aun lado de Applejack, tomo el rostro de su amiga en sus casco e intento hacerla voltar

No quiero verte- respondio con lagrimas, pero a la vez enojada

Applejack por favor sin ti yo no soy nada, mi vida no tiene sentido si no estas conmigo,- le dijo Rainbow, quien ya estaba llorando

Esto sorprendió a Applejack, ella nunca había visto a Rainbow llorar, esto era algo que ella sentía horrible, ver a Rainbow Dash llorar, esta vez dejo que sus sentimientos respondieran

Por favor, por favor, por favor- seguía implorando Rainbow, quien de pronto fue tomada por los brazos de Applejack

Ya no llores, yo siempre estare aquí para ti- le dijo muy sinceramente

Estas palabras estremecieron el corazón de Rainbow, esto hizo que se sonrojara, era lo mas lindo que alguien le había dicho en su vida.

Ella le correspondio el abrazo a su amiga, era la primera vez que ambas se abrazaban

Applejack le dio un tierno beso en la frente, asi que Rainbow, pensando en lo mal que la había tratado queria darle un beso en la mejilla, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella

Sin avisar ella acerco sus labios a la mejilla de su amiga

Que te parece si – fue interrumpida al sentir los labios de su amiga en los suyos

Se habían dado un beso en los labios

Los ojos de ambas se habían abierto como platos al sentir los labios de su mejor amiga tocándose con los suyos

Rainbow quedo muy impactada, básicamente se quedo en shock, no se movia, de tal forma que el beso se prolongo por un par de segundos

Por su parte Applejack era todo lo contrario, Ella fue la única que cerro los ojos en los pocos segundos del beso

El corazón de Rainbow empezó a latir lo mas rápido posible

Applejack fue la que rompió el beso, al notar el shock de Rainbow – Rainbow?- le pregunto para sacarla del trance

Rainbow apenas y podía ver la cara sonrojada de Applejack, sentía que su estomago se estaba moviendo

Cuando recupero la noción le dijo a Applejack con la cara mas roja que ha tenido en su vida- lo lamento fue un accidente, no queria hacerlo- dijo sin ver a su amiga Applejack a la cara, mientras se salía de la recamara de Applejack

Rainbow Dash espera- le grito pero era inútil Rainbow se fue tropezando, ella estaba nerviosa, lo primero que hizo cuando salio de la casa de Applejack, fue ir volando lo mas lejos posible, hasta que llego a una nube en la cual se acostó

Llevo sus cascos a sus ojos para comenzar a frotarlos y pensar – _"bese a mi mejor amiga en la boca"-_ aun sorprendida pensó

En esos momentos la mente de Rainbow era una tormenta, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza?

-El sabor de los labios de Applejack

-lo suaves que eran

-me odiara por esto?

Pero hubo una pregunta que resonaba mas que todas en la cabeza de Rainbow

_¿__**ACASO ME GUSTO BESARLA?...**_

**CONTINUARA**


	2. NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

**HOLA DE NUEVO GENTE, COMO YA HABRAN NOTADO CAMBIE EL NOMBRE Y LA DESCRIPSION PORQUE NO ME PARECIAN INTERESANTES Y RELEVANTES, TAMBIEN HAY UN POCO DE SPOILER EN AMBOS (XD)**

**ADEMAS ESTOY PLANEANDO MAS DE 5 CAPITULOS, VERE QUE TAL CON LA NUEVA ORGANIZACIÓN QUE TENGO**

**GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS NO IMPORTA LOS POQUISIMOS QUE FUERON, AUN ASI LOS TOME EN CUENTA PARA ESTE CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

Después de estar pensando en lo que había ocurrido con su amiga, Rainbow Dash tomo la decisión de aclararlo con ella, porque es muy fácil hablar con claridad las cosas con ella, después de todo no por nada le concedieron el elemento de la honestidad.

Pero el único problema que ella encontraba en eso, era tener que verla a la cara, simplemente no podía

Ella la había tratado tan mal por querer demostrarle su cariño, cuando ella REALMENTE merecía demostrárselo, pero ese no fue el único error que cometió, también le dio un beso, UN BESO

"_primero la hago llorar y luego la beso, ¿Qué me sucede?-_ Rainbow no sabía con exactitud cómo hacerlo, pensaba que Applejack la odiaría por el hecho de hacerla enojar, llorar y además de plantarle un beso

"_pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? Fue solo un accidente, ella lo entenderá completamente si le digo que yo la quería besar en la mejilla y ella se volteo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de besar su mejilla-_ Rainbow al fin tomo algo de confianza al reflexionar el como tratarlo con Applejack, pero su confianza y valor se fue cuando recordó que Applejack había cerrado los ojos y no se opuso al beso

"_¿Por qué cerro los ojos?, ¿Por qué no se alejo en cuanto sus labios se tocaron con los míos?- _ahora mas preguntas se formaban en la mente de Dash, Aunque era cierto ¿Por qué?

"_ella jamás pensaría algo así, ella solo sale con chicos, de hecho ella ha tenido varios novios y nunca una novia, ¿pero que fue lo que la hiso comportarse así?, ¿Debo aclararlo con ella?- _Dudaba Rainbow

_NO, solo aclarare el mal entendido y le pido perdón eso es todo"-_

"_pero será mejor mañana si me la llego a encontrar-_ pensaba algo nerviosa

Después de estar pensando en esa nube, Rainbow decidió ir a su casa, pues ya tenia sueño y estaba algo confundida, no tanto como antes pero si algo

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Rainbow Dash se dirigía a Sugar Cube Córner a ver a sus amigas, como era costumbre, esta vez estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, sentía su estómago retorcerse de nervios, pero de todas formas tenia que aclarar las cosas con Applejack para poder estar mas tranquila

Hola Dash- decía Pinkie, la cual siempre era la primera en estar ahí (porque vivía ahí XD)

Hola Pinkie- le respondio a su amiga

Ahí estaban Rarity y Fluttershy, sentadas tomando un café, Rainbow y Pinkie se incorporaron a ellas, pero Twilight entro

Hola chicas- les dijo pasando con cada una a saludarlas con un beso en la mejilla

Rainbow estaba aun mas nerviosa, si Applejack hubiera sido una de las primeras nadie se tendría que enterar de lo que sucedió, ahora Rainbow Dash tenia que hablar con ella en privado, Applejack siempre era la ultima en llegar gracias a que siempre se sentía cansada con el duro trabajo que realizaba en la granja a diario

Al cabo de una ½ hora al fin entro Applejack, Rainbow no volteo a verla, ella empezó a saludar a sus amigas de beso como era costumbre.

Cuando tenia que saludar a Dash la miro a los ojos con una cara seria, mientras que Rainbow Dash tenia la cara sonrojada, la saludo con un brohoof, como era costumbre, esta vez Applejack no se sentó a un lado de Rainbow Dash, sino que se sentó en frente de ella

Pinkie les había contado de lo que Applejack había planeado, cuando Dash había salido corriendo de la tienda para ir con Applejack

Pinkie pie volteo a ver a Applejack con una maliciosa mirada- y? –Le pregunto eufórica Pinkie

¿Qué?- respondio fríamente

¿Cómo que, que?, pues su pequeña celebración de ayer, ¿Cómo les fue?¨-

Oh, es cierto como les fue con eso- pregunto curiosamente Twilight, a lo cual las demás también se quedaron con algo de curiosidad

Applejack y Rainbow Dash al escuchar y ver la curiosidad de las demás se vieron seriamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, por un largo tiempo

No, nos van a decir- pregunto frustrada Twilight

Cariño, debes entender que hay cosas que ellas se quedaran ellas, SOLO para ellas, sus momentos especiales, que todas llegamos a tener unas con otras- le dijo Rarity a toallita

La tensión entre AJ y RD se volvía mas intensa- "_si no lo digo yo ella mal interpretara todo"- pensó_ Rainbow

Nos pueden permitir un momento a solas- Rainbow rompió toda la atención acumulada con esto

Claro- dijo Rarity al notar la seriedad de ambas

Dash se levanto de su asiento junto con Applejack, ambas salieron de SCC, para ir atrás de el lugar, cuando llegaron mas tensión se formulo, ya que ambas se volvieron a ver fijamente

La tención se rompió cuando Rainbow Dash dijo rápidamente - Perdóname, lo de ayer fue solo un accidente, no era mi intención- fue interrumpida por Applejack

No hay nada que perdonar- le dijo Applejack de forma tranquila- lo que sucedió fue solo un accidente

Rainbow al fin se libero de la tensión que tenia por si su amiga estaba enfadada.

Gracias, te prometo que eso ya no volverá a suceder- dijo Dash antes de tomar en sus brazos a su amiga, la cual le correspondió

Rainbow Dash, de pronto se acordó que aun había un par de preguntas sin resolver: ¿Por qué cerro los ojos? Y ¿Por qué no se negó al beso?

Rainbow realmente no sabia si preguntar, por un lado ella tenia muchas ganas de saber el porque de algo como las reacciones de Applejack, pero por otro ¿Qué tal si las cosas empeoraban, al momento en el que Applejack podía malinterpretar todo?

Pero recordó lo fácil que es aclarar las cosas con Applejack, así que de nuevo tenia que ser directa

¿te gusto el beso?- le pregunto con insistencia a Applejack

¿Qué?-Applejack respondio algo sorprendida por la pregunta de Rainbow Dash

Si, el beso que nos dimos por accidente, ese- dijo muy impaciente

Claro que no, no soy del otro lado de la calle- respondio algo sonrojada Applejack

Si no te gusto, ¿Por qué cerraste los ojos y no te opusiste a el?- preguntaba mas impaciente

Lo de cerrar los ojos fue un impulso que cualquiera tiene al besar- respondio en su defensa Applejack

Claro que no, eso lo haces cuando realmente te gusto un beso-

JAJAJA, cualquiera que haya besado mas de 3 veces en su vida tendría ese impulso – respondio riéndose de lo que Rainbow Dash había dicho – oh déjame adivinar, ¿acaso yo te di tu primer beso?

Rainbow Dash se había puesto muy sonrojada por lo que dijo, pues ella en los años había visto a Applejack con muy pocos novios, pero ella jamás había tenido novio, porque ningún hombre la había encontrado linda y mucho menos atractiva

Tampoco se había interesado en alguien para formar una relación, el beso que le dio Applejack realmente era su primer beso

Claro que no, yo he dado un par a machos que no son mis novios- dijo algo nerviosa, ya que Applejack sabia mejor que nadie cuando ella mentía, ella lo "podía sentirlo"

Lo que tu digas, se te nota en la cara que me mientes- respondio con algo de sarcasmo

Mi cara que tiene que ver, con mis mentiras- respondio algo enojada Rainbow

Pues, aparte de que es algo molesto, se te nota el miedo que tienes para decirme una mentira- Applejack seguía burlándose

UFFFFFF, pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie por favor- Rainbow Dash ya no tenia una cara de nervios, sino una de vergüenza al pedirle este favor a su amiga

Claro que lo hare, pero siempre me estaré riendo de tu situación – respondio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro por lo patético que era la historia del primer beso de Rainbow Dash

No, NO LO HAGAS- respondio muy enojada Rainbow Dash

Pues mira como me rio- Applejack se empezó a reír a carcajadas de Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash decidió contraatacar

Ok, pero ¿Por qué no te opusiste al beso?- dijo con una forma sarcástica

La carcajada de Applejack se apago al escuchar lo que le había dicho

Pues, fue porque te lo merecías, me habías hecho enojar y llorar y algo como esto te dejaría pensando si me enoje- respondio muy seria

JAJAJA, debes aprender a mentir AJ- le respondio con una sonrisa

No yo no soy mentirosa como tu- le dijo encarando a Rainbow

Porque no admites que te gusto que mis labios se tocaran con tu. . . . . . - de pronto fijo su mirada en la boca de Applejack – suaves . . . . . .hermosos. . . . . . . . . pequeños y . . . . . . . . ricos labios

Rainbow Dash no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, solo se quedo contemplando los labios de su amiga, cosa a la cual Applejack solo se ruborizo

Rainbow ¿te sientes bien?- le dijo para sacar del trance a su amiga

Si, es que estaba algo distraída- dijo avergonzada

"_¿Por qué dije eso?, ¿Por qué me quede viendo sus hermosos labios?, yo no soy así"- _Pensó Rainbow

Solo dejemos ese beso como una mala experiencia ok- le dijo seriamente Rainbow Dash a Applejack

Si, creo que eso será lo mejor para ambas- dijo seriamente

La tención de ambas había regresado, ahora eran las 2 las que estaban confundidas, Rainbow empezó a sentir su estomago como la vez del beso, pero Applejack no sabia que pensar

¿Qué me querías decir ayer antes de . . . . . ya sabes que? – le pregunto con nervios

Te iba a proponer que si hacíamos algo, no se, especial como una cena o algo mas extremó de lo que hemos hecho, claro que si estas de acuerdo- dijo Applejack

Claro que estoy de acuerdo- le correspondió

Pero que prefieres ¿una cena o un reto mas extremo?- pregunto Applejack

Quiero ambos, de todas formas ambas no hemos sido tan amorosas una con la otra- respondio con un tono rosado en sus mejillas

Ok, yo propongo que cenaremos en el restaurante francés, y haremos una carrear en las montañas alpinas ¿te parece?-

Claro lo que tu quieras esta bien- respondio con una cálida sonrisa

OK, te espero en 3 horas aquí- Applejack estaba sonrojada, al ver a su amiga los ojos

Ok, aquí estaré- respondía fríamente

Nos vemos- Applejack se acerco a la cara de Rainbow Dash para que esta le diera un beso de mejilla en señal de despedida

Rainbow pensó EXACTAMENTE lo mismo, por lo que ambas esperaba que la otra posara su mejilla ante la otra para ese beso en la mejilla, pero como era de esperarse sus labios se juntaron

Applejack hizo lo mismo que el beso pasado, no se opuso y también cerro los ojos

Rainbow Dash decidió no oponerse, a ella le gusto sentir los labios de Applejack, pero esta vez decidió cerrar sus ojos

Y en ese momento descubrió por que todos cerraban los ojos al besar, uno se olvidaba del mundo a su alrededor ya que solo se necesitaba sentir los labios de la persona que amas para saber que el mundo existe

El beso se prolongo por un minuto, en el cual el beso solo era el rose de labios, era el beso mas hermoso que alguien puede pedir: un beso de amor, sin lujuria, solo un beso afectuoso

Applejack se alejo de Rainbow Dash para decirle – eso fue un accidente bastante LINDO- a esto Rainbow Dash solo se ruborizo

Te veo aquí en 3 horas, no llegues tarde, ok? – le dijo Applejack guiñándole un ojo

Claro, aquí estaré, para ti, mi niña vaquera—dijo Rainbow Dash en el tono mas cursi que ha usado en su vida, a lo0 que Applejack soltó una pequeña risa de confianza

Claro, mi dulce arcoíris- le respondio en un tono mas cursi, mientras tomo rumbo a su casa

Rainbow Dash voló lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa, para llegar y pensar-_"definitivamente me gusto el beso, pero también me esta empezando a gustar. . . . . . . . . .APPLEJACK?_

"_**OH NO ME ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ENAMORAR DE MI MEJOR AMIGA"**_

**CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	3. EL COMIENZO DEL DRAMA

**HOLA A TODOS QUERIDOS LECTORES, EN PRIMER LUGAR DEBO AGRADECERLES SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVORITOS, AUNQUE SEAN POCOS YO LOS APRECIO MUCHO**

**OTRO AVISO, LOS CAPITULOS POSIBLEMENTE SEAN SUBIDOS ENTRE EL VIERNES, SABADO Y DOMINGO**

**ESTORY PROCURANDO MEJORAR LA HISTORIA, YA QUE SIENTO QUE NO ES TAN BUENA Y PROFUNDA **

**SIN MAS PREAMBULO COMENZEMOS**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL COMIENZO DE EL DRAMA**

Rainbow Dash fue a su casa después de haber hablado con Applejack

Aun seguía reflexionando todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido con Applejack, era algo difícil de comprender pues se habían peleado, para después besarse con mutuo cariño

Para Rainbow Dash era algo complicado, ella jamás había sentido mariposas en su estomago, pero era algo que jamás había descubierto en ella, su lado mas tierno

Definitivamente era su lado cariñoso y tierno el que estaba saliendo a la luz, después de todo Applejack eras lo mas parecido al cariño que tenia en su vida.

Su padre la educo como a un chico, siempre debía ser fuerte y ruda, pero su padre jamás tuvo un momento de cariño con ella, los besos y abrazos eran algo extraños entre ellos, porque ella siempre debía ser un chico, pero no un chico normal, un chico machista que no espera afecto, que espera un reto.

Pero cuando se mudo a ponyville la única a la que conocía era a Applejack, era en la que podía tener mas confianza y con la única con la que realmente podía tener una competencia a su nivel. Pero a diferencia de Rainbow Dash, Applejack si esperaba afecto de los demás, ella era fuerte en cuerpo y alma, su corazón era tan honrado que podía perdonar las trampas que Dash le hacia.

El cariño se lo demostraban de una manera muy diferente a las demás, no solo eran sus competencias, también eran pequeños momentos en los que podían pasar a solas, bromeando o platicando acerca de cualquier cosa.

Todas las veces que Applejack le decía algo lindo ella solo respondía con un frio "ok" o "igual", Applejack jamás le tomaba importancia a la falta de interés de Rainbow.

Dash siempre noto esas pequeñas cosas de Applejack, pero siempre se sentía incomoda con ello, pero esa incomodidad no se comparaba con la de tener que responderle con algo igual de cursi, al final ellas eran rudas, ¿no?

"_Cielo santo la he desperdiciado, todo su afecto y cariño que siempre me quiere enseñar"-_ pensaba tristemente Rainbow – _"Pero como puedo compensar todo?, ¿Qué pasaría si ella y yo nos volvemos….-_ su mente procesaba esa palabra con algo de nervios, pero aunque no lo admitiera también había mucha felicidad – _novias?"_.

Se empezaba A Plantear las cosas que "podrían" suceder si llegaba a haber una relación entre las dos.

¿Tendrían que dejar las competencias y retos por besos y abrazos?, ¿Todos los que pensaban que eran lesbianas estarían en lo correcto, cuando ellas NO lo eran?.

Pero después de generar muchas preguntas sin resolver, su mente la volvió a poner a prueba, y es que la mejor pregunta era, ¿Por qué deberían ser novias?.

Esa pregunta hizo que Rainbow Dash se pusiera a pensar las razones, había muchas buenas razones, pero también malas.

"_Ella es una mujer decente, es honesta, amable, generosa y linda- _Rainbow Dash por fin había encontrado la razón perfecta para sostener una relación con Applejack

Pero?, cuales serian las razones de Applejack para fijarse en Rainbow Dash, _- "ella es perfecta, pero yo soy un asco, soy absolutamente todo lo contrario a ella, soy egoísta, arrogante y presumida,-_en ese momento Rainbow se puso mas triste -_ además yo no soy tan linda como otras yeguas ¿Por qué alguien como ella se fijaría en mi, y se interesaría en salir conmigo?-_ Rainbow Dash entro en razón pues definitivamente no había nada espectacular en ella como para que alguien se fijara en ella.

No, yo voy a lograrlo, si ella no se interesaría en mi no me hubiera besado- Rainbow Dash dejo a un lado los pequeños detalles que las volvían diferentes – Voy a hacerla mía en nuestra cita de hoy – Al fin con valor Rainbow Dash tenia otra meta en su vida: ser novia de Applejack.

La cita, OH NO TENGO UNA CITA – Rainbow Dash se la paso pensando en tantas cosas que se le fue una en solo eso, ahora le quedaban 2 horas para juntarse con Applejack

Tengo que verme F-A-B-U-L-O-S-A – dijo con algo de nervios, ahora necesitaba arreglarse para que Applejack notara que al fin le interesaba el estar con ella

Pero ahora tenia otro "pequeño problema": no tenia nada para embellecerse, pues jamás pensó en usarlo porque consideraba que era algo tedioso y patético.

Ahora comprendo porque las chicas se ponen maquillaje- dijo con algo de ironía ante lo que le estaba sucediendo. De inmediato salió volando lo mas rápido que pudo a la tienda de belleza del pueblo

Rainbow Dash salió tan rápido y tan desesperada por algo que no se fijaba por donde iba, por lo que iba chocando con varios ponies, la desesperación por conseguir algo era terrible.

Sus nervios aumentaron cuando puso su mirada fija en Sugar Cube Córner, la puerta del lugar se estaba abriendo lentamente y alcanzo a notar a una pony muy parecida a su "querida" Applejack. _"¿Acaso esa es Applejack?"—_los nervios invadían lentamente su cuerpo, a tal grado de sentirse sofocada.

Su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido cuando esa figura volteo, evidentemente esa era Applejack. _"¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que nos veríamos en 2 horas-_ No existía una buena razón para que Applejack estuviera ahí.

La mente de Rainbow Dash estaba congelada, hasta que Applejack le hablo

Rainbow Dash te he estado buscando por todas partes- dijo con cierto nerviosismo en su garganta, la cual Rainbow Dash noto

¿Buscándome?, pero si nuestra cita es en unas horas- Rainbow Dash tenia un mal presentimiento, pues no era algo común escucharla con ese tono, pues solo lo usaba para temas delicados.

Es que.. – un pequeño nudo en la garganta de Applejack se había formado, pues no quería decir la verdad. – No podremos tener esa cita – Al fin lo había dicho, con el temor de ver como reaccionaria Rainbow Dash.

Pero ¿Por qué?- también un pequeño nudo en la garganta de Rainbow se había formado, y es que ella anhelaba esa cita, ya había pensado en todas las situaciones posibles, para que al final la cancelaran.

Applejack no podía responder la pregunta de Dash, no porque no quisiera si no porque no podía, ella no lo tomaría bien.

¿Me vas a responder?- dijo Rainbow Dash con la impaciencia de saber por qué no podía tener su cita.

¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Applejack no era la misma, este no era su semblante de siempre, esto solo hizo que surgiera mas incertidumbre entre las 2.

Pues claro que quiero saberlo, para mi no hay nada mas importante que tu- le respondio con un tono apagado, que significaba que ella ya tenia un mal presentimiento

Acompañare a Rarity a Manehattan a recoger unas telas- Applejack al fin había dicho esas palabras que tenían a su mente estancada, pero ahora mas que miedo tenia pena por lo que pudiera suceder en la inestable mente de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash estaba deseando no haberse enterado el por que de la situación asi no estaría tan… enojada.

¿QUE?- era la reacción mas lógica que podía tener, pues ella jamás le agrado el "pequeño" afecto que tenia Rarity en Applejack

Applejack tenia una pequeña mirada de intuición, en Rainbow Dash pues ella sabia que no tomaría esto tan bien debido a que ella no le gustaba ver que ambas se llevaran bien.

¿ACASO ME ESTAS CAMBIANDO?- dijo Rainbow Dash con mucho enojo y frustración.

Rainbow Dash por primera vez se había enamorado, pero tan rápido tuvo que experimentar lo que eran los celos.

Por favor es solo esta vez- dijo Applejack intentando calmar un poco a Rainbow Dash, la cual no se notaba con ganas de calmarse.

Tu quedaste en algo conmigo, además ella es un unicornio y puede usar su magia – Rainbow Dash se estaba empezando a sentir mas frustrada que enojada.

Pero ella me pidió un poco de ayuda, porque soy tan fuerte como para cargar toneladas- se "argumento" Applejack.

Rainbow Dash estaba muy enojada, intentaba calmarse, pero por mas que pudiera no lo lograba. Pero de pronto se le vino a la mente, el poner a prueba a Applejack.

¿Tu y yo que somos?- le pregunto en un tono mas serio, el cual hizo que Applejack se acercara lentamente a ella.

Tu y yo somos todo menos amigas- respondio Applejack mientras ponía sus cascos superiores en su rostro. – Además si me dejas ir, para compensarte el que hoy no podamos tener esa cita – la distancia se cortaba entre las dos, mientras Applejack se acercaba al oído de Dash. – hoy podríamos tener algo de "afecto" – le susurro en el oído.

Rainbow Dash al fin había recuperado la seguridad. – ok puedo aceptar eso, pero quisiera algo por ahora- l e dijo Rainbow para obtener algo. Applejack sabia a lo que se refería, por lo que le respondio – claro campeona-

Applejack estaba acercando mas a Rainbow Dash, de tal modo de que ambas esperaban sentir los labios de la otra. Justo cuando sus alientos empezaban a tocarse un destello de magia blanca apareció.

Era Rarity, la cual se le notaba la desesperación por ya irse.

Rarity tomo con su magia a Applejack impidiéndole besar a su Rainbow Dash.

Disculpa, si no te importa ELLA ES MIA – dijo en un tono agresivo mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora a Rainbow Dash.

Mientras Rarity se tele transportaba con su magia, dejando a Rainbow sin Applejack.

Ahora Rainbow Dash podía pensar que Rarity quería algo con Applejack. Pues esa mirada y ese "ES MIA" no es de amistad.

Definitivamente ahora ya estaba enojada, con Rarity y no con Applejack

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue tener que sacar a Rarity del "pequeño" triangulo amoroso que se había formado.

Pero, ¿Cómo?, era necesario un hechizo, un homicidio, un semental.

Eso era, si conseguía un semental podía hacer que Rarity se olvidara por completo de Applejack

"_¿Quién podría ser?, no conozco a muchos sementales en los que Rarity estaría interesada"-_ pensaba en quien podría ser el indicado, hasta que recordó a alguien.

"_**NO CONOSCO A UN SEMENTAL QUE PUDIERA ESTAR INTERESADO EN ELLA, PERO CONOSCO A UN PEQUEÑO DRAGON QUE NECESITARA AYUDARME"**_

_**CONTIUARA**_


End file.
